In automotive and other fields, quick connector couplings are often utilized to provide a fluid connection between two components or conduits, thus establishing a fluid line between the two components, usually a rigid tube and a system element contained within a metal housing. Use of quick connector couplings is advantageous in that a sufficiently sealed and secured fluid line may be established with a minimum amount of time and expense.
An improper connection between the male member and female connector body of a quick connector coupling can have deliterious effects on the fluid line system. At the very least, a leak in the fluid system will occur at the site of the improper connection. More serious and potentially dangerous consequences can result if the fluid is pressurized, as is often the case in automotive fluid systems. Thus, a reliable and accurate means for verifying a proper connection between the male member and female connector body is desirable.
Audible verification of a proper connection is sometimes possible. Typically, as the male member is inserted into the female connector body, an audible "click" is heard when the male member locks into place. The click results from resilient arms of a retainer contained within the female connector body snapping into place behind an enlarged upset portion formed on the male member. Reliance on audible verification is generally ill-advised. The click may be very quiet or inaudible, making its detection difficult. Background noise in the workplace can make the task even more difficult. And, of course, this method of verification is inherently limited by the quality of the installer's hearing.
A proper coupling may be physically verified by tugging or pulling on the male member. An improper connection is obvious if the male member disengages the female connector body. Physical verification may also be deficient in several respects. The pulling or tugging force exerted on the male member may not be enough to cause the male member to disengage the connector body even though an improper connection in fact exists. Furthermore, since the pull back to check for proper connection is not a necessary step in the assembly process, assemblers often miss or skip the pull back verification step.
Generally, visual methods of connection verification have proven to be quite reliable. Various methods and mechanisms for visual verification of proper connection of a quick connector coupling are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,178,424, 5,152,555, 5,069,424, 4,979,765, 4,948,176, 4,946,205, 4,925,217, 4,915,420, 4,913,467, 4,895,396, 4,793,637 and 4,753,458.
The methods of visual verification shown in these patents also have various shortcomings. In particular, all require the use of an additional indicator mechanism or component. The requirement of an additional component increases the costs of both manufacture and assembly. Furthermore, the indicator mechanisms employed in some of these prior connectors are overly complex and may protrude an objectionable amount from the connector body. Also, "looking" at the indicator mechanism to verify a proper connection is not a necessary step in the assembly process. Thus, as with physical methods of verification, there is the risk that the assembler will skip or miss the verification step.
A need exists for a visual method of verification which (1) does not add an extra component to the coupling; and (2) is a required step in the assembly process. The quick connector coupling of the present invention meets this need.